


Old Souls

by Megchad22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s03e10 The Return Part 1, Multi, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megchad22/pseuds/Megchad22
Summary: When Helia tried to take Atlantis from them Rodney and John were given a way to protect their homes. Only it opened a whole can of worms that no one could have forseen.





	Old Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Just notes on titles:   
> * Warrior in Lithuanian   
> **Princess in Irish  
> ***Survivor in Hungarian  
> ****Little Saviors in Latin

##  T

_Far before our oldest records there was a society that would give birth to our race. Legend tells of a great golden age where the people chose where to live by what they wanted to do._

_Four vast cities grew around this central idea. Those that studied nature and universe went to city of the sea. The warriors traveled to city of the desert. Those that loved to deal with others were invited to join the floating city of the clouds. Finally for those that valued survival above all the traveled to the island city to ply their trade._

_Many though chose to live much more simply; becoming farmers and supplying the food for the cities.  During the golden age there was much interexchange of ideas and people. It was considered a great honor to be recognized as a master in each city. Then as all golden ages do this one began to fade; food became scarce and a great illness swept the land. The cities began to close their gates to pilgrims._

_During this time a woman, a farmer, bore a quartet. When they were young she became sick and knew she would die. She saw her beloved daughters and could see without a doubt they would need to travel to the great cities before the final doors closed. Her heart wept to see them separated, so she created a talisman for each before the left. These talismans would let the sisters speak no matter the distance between them._

_And so with her last tearful breath she bid them to find the cities that would become their home. Alta was sent to scientist’s city. Beauteous Luma was sent to the floating city while Fierce Hama braved the desert. Ava, the cunning girl who would survive anything, watched her sisters with knowing eyes even as she departed for the island that would become her sanctuary._

_The four grew to adulthood and mastered their arts at remarkably young ages. They could only speak through their talismans. The situation had grown worse throughout the years and all out war was on the brink. They knew that their world would continue to crumble without assistance. In secret they discussed the problem and how it could be solved. If it weren’t for these brave souls none of us would be here.  Together they formed a solution and with coaching from the cloud sister they sold it to the city Leaders._

_The cities would need to leave the planet, find somewhere else that could support them and they would need to work together to do it. The city of the Sea had a shield that with enough power could keep the air in during space flight. The city in the clouds had the propulsion system._

_Both needed enough power, more than could be generated by a hundred factories. The warriors from the dessert had a technique that would allow living beings to power their machines and weapons. Alone though they could not produce enough power for the cities without killing a dozen men a piece. The final piece came from the island city which had created a stasis chamber, one that would hold indefinitely. The masters of each city grudgingly collaborated to combine each technology._

_It’s said they slaved for years, pushing against time itself to finish. By the time it was ready no life existed beyond the walls of the cities. The new system would power each city for an eternity but there was two catches. The first was that once entered the person would unable to leave, an integral part of the system itself. The other was, at the sisters insistence, there would be someone in each city to communicate with the core. They would be held in high esteem in the city._

_The only thing left was to choose the power source.  As one the brave sisters stepped forward and agreed to enter the heart chambers. In remembrance the city masters agreed to rename the cities in their honor. And so the Seaside city became Atlantis, the desert became Hamunaptra, the city of the clouds became Lumaria, and the Island city became Avalon._

_Without delay the cities took off. Then the Master revealed something that made the frozen hearts of the sister weep. They had decided to separate the cities, going to different galaxies. The sisters feared they would never speak to each other again…_

Rodney felt like a dead man walking as he stumbled slowly to his quarters; to pack of all thing. Next to him Sheppard seemed just as shell shocked.  When they had found the Ancient ship, full of real live Alterans, they had both hoped for assistance, maybe even grudging collaboration.  Instead they had been told to leave their home. Go back to Earth like the poor substitutes they were.

“Do you wish to stay?” A soft voice breaks them from their fugue. Rodney whips around to regard the Alteran with Sheppard just a split second faster. Pure instinct made them both reach for their weapons before they realized who was before them.

“What do you mean?” Rodney asked suspiciously. Hard experience had taught him that the prices that came with those kinds of offers were steep.

“Do you wish to stay? It’s possible you know.” The stranger offers, looking strangely earnest.

“What’s the catch?” Sheppard asked immediately; Rodney wasn’t the only one with that particular lesson.

The stranger looked at them considering for a few moments.  “Not here. Helia can’t know what’s going on until it’s too late for her to change anything.”

Rodney and Sheppard shared a look. Finally Sheppard made a decision, “fine” he sighed, “Lead on.”

The man gave them a strange smile leading them deeper into the city. Soon they were in a place that neither had ever been to facing a single corridor with only one door at the far end. “Down this corridor lays a panel. If you touch it than not even Helia’s override will work.” Sheppard glared at him suspiciously, not even noticing as Rodney’s eyes glazed over and he stepped forward.

“Why are you helping us?” He asked just before the buzz of a force field crackled life. The soldier whirled to find his friend heading down the corridor with the force field between them. Turning back to the now grinning Alteran he started to demand and explanation when Helia came storming down the hallway followed by Elizabeth. Trailing behind them were several marines, scientist, support staff as well as Ronon and Teyla.

“As to your question My Lord. I took a vow many years ago to ensure this would happen.”

“Consus” Helia bellowed at him, “What are you doing?”

Now all business Consus spoke defiantly to Helia, “I am ensuring the return of The Alteran. I expect the other cities shall awaken with him, as well.”

“The other… Consus tell me you haven’t attempted to send anyone down that corridor to their death for a _legend_ ”

“Death” growled an enraged Colonel

 “Oh you needn’t worry about The Alteran, My Lord. He is the only one who can traverse the corridor into the Heart without penalty. Even you yourself would face some rather nasty injuries if not death but he shall be perfectly safe.”

“I’m sorry but what is going on, what legend?” Elizabeth Weir interjected before the Colonel could grow any angrier.

Helia looked at her with a surprising amount of sympathy considering she was kicking them out of the city. “This corridor had been inaccessible for several generations when I was born. Anyone who even attempts to pass through the barrier will be killed instantly. The reason why has been lost except for a foolish legend. Which is why I am glad that no one has attempted to enter the results are often messy.”

Sheppard’s brow furrowed, “McKay walked down there about ten minutes ago”

Helia shook her head, “You’re mistaken no one can enter there; it’s instant death.”

Consus nearly giggled in glee, “Not The Alteran”

Helia huffed, “I told you that’s just a silly legend.”

Elizabeth considered this, “with all due respect, Helia, perhaps we should hear this legend; after all Atlantis is consider merely a foolish legend on our home world.” She turned her eyes to Consus, “That is if there is time…?”

Consus nodded agreeably “The Alteran will take several hours if I’m not mistaken. Since Helia likely doesn’t remember the legend with your permission I shall tell of the Four Sisters and their Cities.” Bemused Elizabeth nodded and Consus began.  He told the legend with reverence. It was a touching story, but didn’t seem particularly relevant. When Ronon said as much Consus nodded just as agreeably before. “As you say, my Lord; I merely wished to give some background. The legend of the Four Sisters is well accepted by even the harshest critics. It is what happens later that makes the story much more interesting…”

“That is enough, Consus. It’s bad enough you’ve wasted valuable time with these legends. But to justify your actions through those unsubstantiated stories, I won’t allow it.” Helia turned to Elizabeth, “Dr. Weir, I am sorry to inform you of your man’s death but we have no more time to waste.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t accept Rodney is dead. This gentleman seems far more certain than you do.” She deliberately turned away from Helia, ignoring the commander. “You were saying Consus”

Helia took a step forward only to have her way blocked by a sudden force field. Consus grinned, “The Alteran is making quicker headway than I thought he would. Soon we shall contact be able to contact the other sisters as well. But on to business, I suppose.

_The legend of the sisters was well known as the Hearts Companions lived on. Each generation a new companion would be chosen. Here on Atlantis their title was The Alteran. For many generations our people lived in Sol, creating the gate technology and seeding the galaxy. They all but forgot about the sister cities; The Alteran and Alta did not, and then came the plague that forced us from Earth and drove us to this galaxy. What was unknown at the time was that the other three cities were traveling as well. I don’t know what their own situations were that brought them to the Pegasus Galaxy. I personally believe that it wasn’t coincidence that the sister cities arrived back in the same galaxy but over the course of two generations all four ended up on their own planets within Pegasus. What restarted the conflict is lost but the four began to war again; they say this was around the time that the first Potentia was created since Alta didn’t like to fight her sisters and power dropped. This was also what led to the creation of the Wraith; a weapon of dire consequences._

_The four Hearts Companions argued for generations with their own people to try and suspend the fight. This war lasted 10 generations before an uneasy truce won out. Four emissary groups met on a neutral world, headed by the Hearts Companions. I believe that Hamunaptra called their delegate a Kovotojas*. The Lumarians sent their Bamphrionsa**. Avalon named their Hearts Companion a Tulelo***._

_At this meeting the Heart’s Companions brought their children, the next in line. It is said they met every day for year to find a solution that their leaders would accept.  While they did this the children, none more than 8 cycles old played and made friends. It was from this play that the Companions formed an idea. They would give their trust to each city and tie their future so closely together that war would be an unbearable thought. It took some major convincing but with less and less of the city responding there was reluctant agreement._

_The four children would grow together, spending a quarter of their time each city. They would have their lessons and would know each city like their own. When the time came for them to take up the mantle each people would know and love the four._

_In some ways it was successful. I was told that Lumaria greeted the Paoulo Salvatores**** with open arms. I believe the Avalonians also reacted well to the changes. The warriors and the scientist had the hardest time adjusting. Hamunaptra holds no guilt for the end of our tale though. The sins of those days fall on our people alone. Because though there was some limited success what happened undid all of it._

_The Paoulo Salvatores began to love one another and as hormones emerged this love blossomed.  They married to the Lumarians’ delight; such a thing is rare but not unheard of in their society. The Alterans were furious and several in power began to plot; unfortunately they were smart enough to plot outside the city. By this time the four had become the Hearts Companions, though the schedule of their childhood. The story goes that they were to have a vacation, a break on the world they met on as children. As trusting as all four were of their own people they were easy to capture. They were brought to a dark world where those in charge had left a weapon created by the Alterans’. A creature of pain and destruction, humanoid DNA mixed with an insect found on the surface of that world.”_ For the first time in the story Consus serious face regarded the horrified audience, even Helia was caught in the tale and its implications. _“They were left on that dark world, hunted by monsters. Before the betrayers could leave the Bamphrionsa, Cyra, spoke ‘You will not live long enough to truly regret your actions but know that one day we will return and destroy what you are about to create.’  The cities were said to scream as their Companions were drained and their power darkened and fell dead when the life held in Cyra’s womb snuffed out. Communication immediately ceased between Atlantis and the other cities so I have no knowledge of what happened there but here the city barely managed to stay afloat and new technology developed to counteract the lack of power. There were great schisms that developed as more and more found out what happened. One in particular who called themselves the Ori was vocal about their displeasure, eventually being forced to leave the city by those still in power. One of their members was asked to make the ultimate sacrifice and denounce his own beliefs to make sure there was someone who would help the Alteran when he returned. I am descended from that man. I knew as soon as I saw your Dr. McKay who he was. Just as I recognized others._ ”

“Others?” Sheppard questioned, finding his voice

Consus smiled again, “yes My Lord The Alteran was not the only one I recognized among your group. But that will be for The Alteran to tell you. I will tell you this, only The Alteran would be allowed past the shield. I was relieved you stopped when you did as I’m not sure how I would have stopped you without stopping him.”

Before he could speak again another voice interrupted him, “You tell the tale well.” Rodney McKay complimented as he stepped from the corridor, not a scratch on him.

“McKay?” Sheppard asked cautiously.

For a moment Rodney’s eyes clouded over, “Bahadur?” He shook his head before anyone can respond, “no, John Sheppard this time.” He turned to Ronon, “Ronon not Nandor, right? And Teyla not Cyra. Well the first thing to do is get in touch with the others. Elizabeth I’m going to need to send a subspace signal. As long as the cities haven’t moved there won’t be a Stargate anywhere near them.” He paused, “Well because we should probably keep her as involved as possible since secrets really didn’t work the last time around.  Plus I actually trust her, which is more than we could ever say about that bastard Gaius.”

“Rodney?” Elizabeth asked cautiously. He blinked at her as his attention shifted.

“Sorry, Elizabeth, this is just taking a bit of getting used to. The short answer is the legend Consus told you is surprising accurate. Either I am the reincarnation of a long dead Alteran or the city has been storing his memories and I match the specific physical, emotional, and spiritual requirements to be an exact match. Even Alta’s not too sure. What we are sure of is that Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla are in the same boat and it would be in our best interest to get in touch with the sister cities as soon as possible.”

“It will have to be something you do on Earth now that we are assured of your safety, Dr. McKay” Helia attempted to speak firmly. This only lasted until Rodney turned suddenly icy eyes at her.

“You are lucky I am far less vindictive than Alta, or every Alteran in the city would be dead. As of now you are no longer in control of Atlantis, I am and I don’t answer to you. You’re people are on probation; they may stay if my leader allows it. Elizabeth” he waited until she was looking at her, “you are the one I, and consequently the city answers to. We need to contact the other cities to see what has survived.”

Elizabeth Weir stared at her chief scientist, “do what you need to” she found herself responding. The reward was a bright grin as the man grabbed his still shocked team leader’s arm and practically dragged him down the hall calling for Teyla and Ronon to follow him.

** I really could not like Helia during The Return **

The first to respond to Rodney’s sudden message was Hamunaptra.  It took maybe half an hour before the warrior city sent back the equivalent of ‘wait there’.

“ **Dr. Weir** ” Chuck the gate room tech called on her radio.

“Yes, Chuck” the weary woman responded. She had just spent the last hour unsuccessfully trying to get Rodney into the infirmary. Finally he had made a deal with her; he would go after the other cities responded. She had also been getting reports from every department saying that power was back to the equipment and that there were a hundred little changes that made all their lives easier. This included the fact that the database had apparently started translating and indexing itself.

“ **An unknown ship is approaching. It’s currently at the edge of the solar system, estimated time of Arrival 5 minutes.** ”

The diplomat watched Rodney grin in triumph “Friends of yours?”She asks drily when he nodded, she sighed, “They may be the people we are waiting for Chuck, attempt to radio them.”

“ **Yes Ma’am** ” There was a brief silence, “ **Ma’am, I’m being contacted. There are three delegations aboard waiting permission to disembark. I believe they are looking for coordinates for some sort of beaming technology.** ”

“I understand Chuck; give them the coordinates for the conference room.” There were days it was just better to go along and hope some else knew what they were doing.

A strange red light filtered into the room accompanied with a spicy scent. When the light cleared six more people stood in the conference room, which apparently once doubled as a communication room. Two were twin women in rust colored dresses that split neatly up the sides to reveal pants that were a shade darker with white embroidery up the side. Standing a bit away from them, looking slightly put out were a man and a woman in loose fitting clothing with strategically placed lumps that were likely armor of some kind. The final pair were two men, one was and broad as Ronon. The other was lean and small, seemingly innocent looking.

Rodney was looking at all of them with a surprised delight. “How?”

Apparently that was all it took to break whatever ice existed. One of the women in red grinned like they had won the lottery, “Cato” She then focused on the others and her breath visibly caught, “Nandor, Bahadur.” Her eyes watered when she looked at Teyla, “dear Cyra. This is more than we dared hope for”

“Luned, how are you still alive?” Rodney asked. He was still acting out of character, though he had told them it was temporary.

The woman, Luned, smiled back at the four of them. She ignored everyone else in the room, as did the other delegations that chose to remain silent. “There was time between when Crya was killed and they finally were able to kill Nandor. We were able to cobble together a quick plan that would allow us to save as many as we could and let a few retainers to be placed into stasis until you returned. When you sent your message we knew that you had returned Cato; we feared we would have to search for the others though.”

Rodney nodded, “It’s Rodney now, Luned. How many were put in stasis? What kind of shape are the other sisters in?”

“The sisters will need their Companions as soon as possible, but otherwise appear to be in working order. We were only able to get a small fraction into stasis before…” A shudder came over Rodney as those particular memories moved to the forefront of his mind. “We should prepare. We have already discussed who would awaken first. We will be going to Lumaria, then Hamunaptra and finally Avalon. The only thing to decide is who shall act as your retainers until we are able to formally train new ones.”

“We also have formal introductions to be made” said the other woman in red. “Since you have neglected that part of your training Cato” she teased lightly.

Another grin flashed across Rodney’s face even as he rolled his eyes.  “You would ask that Mona.” He huffed a sigh and straightened dramatically. “On behalf of Alta, Heart of Atlantis, I present first my chosen leader Dr. Elizabeth Weir of Atlantis and Earth. To the right of her, still trying to take control of the city is Helia Commander of the Tria. Next to her is Consus, whom we have to thank for this. You will have already recognized my compatriots though they go by new names in this new time. Bahadur is now known as Colonel John Sheppard of Atlantis and Earth. Nandor was reborn as Specialist Ronon Dex of Sateda and Atlantis. Finally Cyra has become Teyla Emmagan of Athos and Atlantis.  Is that sufficient?” he asked sarcastically.

Mona smiled proudly, ignoring the sarcasm. “So you did learn those lessons.  I guess that means I won’t let you off the hook for etiquette any longer.”  She deliberately turned from the now sputtering scientist to Teyla. Luned copied her with a short bow. “I am so pleased to see you alive my dear. As I am sure you have guessed I am Mona of Lumeria. This is Luned of Lumeria. We are your retainers.  Do you also recognize this Dr. Elizabeth Weir as you leader, mo bhean?”

Teyla, whose face never betrayed the confusion she must have been feeling, nodded back regally. Then she stepped forward and greeted them both with an Athosian handshake “Well met, Mona and Luned. I do recognize Dr. Weir as the leader of Atlantis.”

During their introduction the disgruntled man and woman moved to stand before a bewildered Colonel Sheppard. They didn’t move with any kind of military crispness but there was a distinct edge to their movements. “Greetings Kovotojas I am Izz” the woman spoke efficiently, “my companion is Din. May your enemies fall before you.”

“Uh…You too” The Colonel responded.

A smirk crossed both warriors’ faces. “There is no doubt my lord. The forces of Hamunaptra await your command.”

 Unlike the others there was no pomp and circumstance when the final pair approached Ronon.  “We are the nameless, Tulelo. The shadows that shall make sure you return to Avalon’s shores. It is a great pleasure to have found you again.”

Ronon had watched the duo approach him. Whatever he saw was apparently acceptable because he nodded with a grunt.

With the introductions thus done Luned and Mona turned to Elizabeth. “Lady Weir, We apologize for the intrusion but as I am sure you understand this is a joyous occasion. May we sit and discuss it?”

Elizabeth showing the diplomat she truly was gestured for the assembled group to take a seat. Luned and Mona did. Izz and Din took up guard positions near the door. The two still nameless paced slowly around the edge of the room.

“I’m afraid the explanations I’ve had are a little choppy. I have to ask, what is going on?”

Luned laughed a musical laugh and shot an amused glance at McKay “I imagine Cato swept ahead without waiting for everyone to catch up, right?”

McKay rolled his eyes, “It is not my fault the rest of you are six steps behind.”

Luned seemed set to reply before she visibly restrained herself, “I apologize again, Lady Weir, I appear to be slightly out of practice. If you would be so good as to be catch me up to where you need clarification.”

“We were told the myth of the four sisters that power the cities and about their companions. Rodney also informed us that he was Atlantis’s companion reborn.  However, we have encountered lifeforms before that can take over a person’s mind and I would like some assurances before I put any more of my people in jeopardy.”

McKay shot to his feet with such a profound ‘are you stupid face’ that Elizabeth actually felt better. That face was purely Rodney McKay. “Elizabeth, what the…”

“Peace, Cato” Luned interrupted before whatever rant got off the ground. Elizabeth was slightly impressed. The only person, outside his team, that was able to make McKay subside was Elizabeth herself, and even then she wasn’t always successful. “perhaps it would be best if I were to speak with Lady Elizabeth on my own…to allow tempers to cool”

At first Elizabeth thought she meant Rodney, except he quieted and shot a look over to the looming presence of the Izz and Din. Another jolt shot through her as she realized that both the still nameless men were on her side of the room, out of her vision. 

“I did promise to go see Carson for tests.” Rodney said finally. “Come on. Up. Up. Let Luned do her job while we soothe the savage Scot”

Surprisingly efficiently Rodney managed to herd the group out, including a bemused Helia.  To his credit Colonel Sheppard did wait for Elizabeth’s nod before exiting the room bickering with Rodney like he couldn’t help himself.  Luned watched them as well, a fondness on her face that was too genuine to be feigned.

That single look went a long way proving her words.

As soon as the group passed down the stairs and out of sight Luned’s eyes swung back to Elizabeth’s. “I’m not sure if it helps or not that everything happened so fast.” The older woman confessed, “We never had a chance to mourn, to even really realize they were gone…and now they are back; But not themselves.”

“Can you start by telling me what happened, all I have are the legends that Consus told us. I can’t risk my people on those legends alone.”

Luned nodded, “That’s understandable. Let me start at the beginning with the four sisters then.”  She waited for Elizabeth to nod before continuing with the air of a teacher. “The device that powers the city, its heart for lack of a better term is a marvel unlike anything that has come since. It is the pinnacle of engineering that cannot be duplicated without the cooperation of all four cities, a technology lost almost as soon as it was developed.  No one on Lumeria knows how but the system harnesses the power of a sentient being and converts it into something that is capable of running a full city indefinitely. To do this it required a single person to become a permanent part of the machine itself…The Sisters. Now as I am sure you know the sentient mind is not geared toward that kind of isolation, from our lessons we learn that there was some concern over their mental states, especially with the sisters so intimately hooked into our life support. A failsafe was put in place in addition to the Companions that would essentially put the entire city structure to sleep if certain emotional chemicals were detected.  The deaths of the little ones would have been enough in itself to put the city to sleep for a period of time. The Alteran betrayal on top of that, the fear and anguish was so strong that even the failsafe couldn’t cope.”

“If the Companions are so critical why are there so few? Forgive my ignorance but wouldn’t it have been better to have more Companions just in case something like this happens.”

Luned smiled sadly, “Unfortunately there is a specific connection in the brain that is required for the training to be a Companion, only about 1 in 100,000 has it. Fewer still make it through the training or the procedures that further alter the mind so they can communicate on a biological level with the city and the sister. The final procedure takes approximately 700 days and creates a unique structure in the brain that attunes them to the sister completely, allowing conversation. It cannot exist in more than one mind a time on the city. Four days before the final procedure ends the former Companion must leave the city forever. There were several in pre training when the little ones died, they were among the first to go into stasis.” 

For a moment it Elizabeth contemplated asking more, quenching her curiosity. Forcibly she drew herself back on track. “How would having my people go with you help?”

“Your people are by Cato’s account and to my eyes are the little ones brought back. They are the only ones who can reawaken the sisters and bring the cities back to life.  Our people depend on yours. We cannot survive for long without your help.”

While that last statement, made so plaintively, had just about made Elizabeth’s decision for her she did have one last question for Luned. Or rather a comment, “you have so far.”

Luned shook her head, “No. We had three weeks of searching before the first Companion died, dear Crya. All four were gone within 5 days of Crya’s death. In that time we managed to get a small fraction of the cities’ population into stasis, where we stayed until Cato woke Alta. 1000 people sacrificed their lives to power the stasis chambers.”

“How many people do you have?”

“200,000 people” At Elizabeth’s slacked jaw she gave a sad little chuckle, “I know, barely a percent of our people. The rest died so long ago.”

“How long?”

“A dozen days at most, power is draining rapidly; particularly from Lumeria. Please, my people will die without your help.”

It was that last plea that made up Elizabeth’s mind, but she still had one question to ask. “How long would they be gone?”

It seemed that the decision had been clear on her face because the relief that crossed Luned’s features was immediate…and slightly heartrending. “About three days at each city and a day’s worth of travel in total. So, about a week.”

Elizabeth nodded, “I would like to speak to my people, alone, first but provided my doctor doesn’t tell me that Rodney’s…awakening has hurt him in any way; I don’t see how we could refuse. Would you be willing to wait until tomorrow morning?”

Luned nodded, “We shall wait on our ship, Shai, for permission to beam the little ones aboard.”  She paused, “I hope you understand the level of trust we are giving by leaving the little ones alone here.”

Elizabeth felt a quicksilver moment of outrage at Luned’s presumption; at the implication that her people could be in danger from her actions. She beat it back, remembering Consus’s story and the betrayal of the Alterans. From that light the last time Luned left her charges in the hands of Atlantis they had died.   

It took no time at all to round up the retainers from where they were arrayed around the infirmary.  Mona made no argument at the news that they would be returning to Shai, she simply told Teyla she would see her in the morning. Both Luned and Mona accepted another Athosian handshake.

The unnamed Avalonians did not argue, not precisely.  The smaller of the two stared silently; first at Luned before his eyes swung to Elizabeth.  “Any sign of an outgoing wormhole will not be seen as benign.”   His voice was soft, barely above a whisper. 

“I have six teams out, three are first contact.  If they are in need I will not abandon them for your sense of security.” Elizabeth responded firmly.

The larger of the two nodded to her words and respect flowed onto both their faces.

The response also silenced the argument from the duo from Hamanaptra, “I suppose if you planned ill for our Kovotojas then you would have lied, or agreed without caveat.”  Izz said reluctantly.

 As soon as the group of retainers vanished in the same shine of red light and spicy scent, Elizabeth gathered the relevant parties back in her office.  It appeared the Alta had been listening in and had already told Rodney about Elizabeth’s decision because he seemed much less antagonistic.

“I still have questions.” She warned him, “And I want Carson to assure me that this is not hurting you before I give the official go ahead.”

“As far as I can tell it’s not. I’ve taken several scans both as he is communicating with Alta and when he is not. There are several neural pathways that are active now that were not before, pathways I have never seen active in a human mind. But if they were harmful we would be seeing it in the scans.”

Elizabeth nodded, accepting the reasoning. Then she turned to Rodney, “Will the city react badly to you leaving?” It never even crossed her mind that Rodney would not be going with them.

Rodney’s eyes went distant for a moment, “No, she knows that we are going to wake her sisters.”

“And what are her long term plans? What do I need to do to make sure she hurt our people?”

A strange look crossed Rodney’s face; one that she saw mirror in the rest of his team. “You have no need to fear her, Elizabeth.  Your people are her people. Beyond seeing that her people thrive, Alta wants two things. The first is permission for the other cities to move here.”

 

 

 

Elizabeth blinked, “Bring them here?”

Rodney nodded looking pleased with the lack of outright denials. “Or let her move to another planet if this one doesn’t work for all four.  The Sisters have been separated for so long, the one thing they have wanted since the cities left Pangaea.”

Elizabeth jolted slightly at the mention of the word Pangaea. “Pangaea?”

Rodney shot her a look saying she was slowing him down, “The Sister’s original planet.”

The fact that it was also the name of the super continent that all the earth landmasses had apparently once been part of was an interesting thing to think about. But not something to contemplate now; not when Rodney was waiting for an answer. “I don’t the planet, Rodney. I certainly can’t stop the other Cities from coming here, especially since they clearly can arrive here on their own.  Moving the city on the other hand, I would have to give it some thought.”

“Fair enough. Her other wish is the destruction of the Wraith.”

“Why would…Alta wish for the Wraith’s destruction?” More than the obvious.

Rodney paled, “Please don’t ask me that yet. Not until I have them back.”

“Have them back?”

“I can’t face those memories, not without the others.”

Elizabeth, though not raised on Lumeria, was one of the most accomplished diplomats on Earth and most of Pegasus.  She could read the truth and the horror in Rodney’s voice.  It occurred to her how hard this must be for him, to be in some ways so very alone.  “I will table that discussion, but I will expect an explanation later. Now I am curious, what does Luned mean when she says retainer?”

  Rodney huffed a laugh, some color returning to him. Elizabeth had the strangest sensation; she could feel approval on the tips of her fingers and through the souls of her feet, where she touched the city.  “Retainers are a combination of a bodyguard, a babysitter, and a PA. They’re there to make sure we are protected and that we get to our appointments on time. I need to appoint two retainers before tomorrow. Hmmm… definitely Consus, because he’s the only one who would really understand the honor.  Most of my staff is either needed or I would kill them before the day was out. Oh, right…good idea. I’ll make sure he reports to the Gateroom in the morning.”

Elizabeth coughed lightly to get Rodney’s attention. “Anything I should know.”

Rodney shook his head, “No, Alta just gave me a fantastic suggestion for who my second retainer should be. You’ll see in the morning.”

“There is one more thing I wanted to discuss with you before you go to make your preparations.  Luned said there can only be one Companion per city at a time. Do you know why?”

Rodney’s posture shifted in an indefinable way that let Elizabeth know that she was talking directly to Alta now. “The City Master’s insisted that limitation be built into the system, though we didn’t know that until much later. They also put some severe limitation as to what I can do. They knew even as we were racing to survive that my sisters and I would volunteer. And that we would be separated. They didn’t want us to grow too powerful. It is the one schematic that even after all this time I have never been able to access. Why do you ask?”

“Right now there is a single person between you, Alta, and a failsafe that sounds like it would end up killing us all; especially since we have so little power already. That person is all but on the front lines and there have been enough close calls that it worries me. If we can find a way around that one person rule we can make sure that there is more than one Companion for any given city.”

Rodney stilled, in fact it felt like everything stilled.  “And how many companions do you wish there to be?” It was Rodney’s mouth, Rodney’s voice but again something indefinable screamed that this was Alta speaking.

The question also felt like a test. One Elizabeth could only hope she passed.

“As many as want to become one, and can do so safely” Elizabeth answered honestly, though without mentioning she would likely be one of the first to be tested. At the flabbergasted look on Rodney’s face she elaborated for the city. “This is our home, you are our home now.  Why wouldn’t want to fully communicate with the sentient being that runs our home?”

Despite all that had happened Elizabeth had not forgotten how only a few days earlier the Alterans from the Tria had swept in and tried to throw them out. How they essentially told her that her people were not good enough for Atlantis.  How they almost lost their home because they, she, could not personally communicate with the city as well as the Alterans. If she had her way that would never happen again.

Rodney, Alta, blew out a breath, shock still lingering on his features. “Thank you. Not once since I stepped into the Heart Chamber has anyone brought that idea up. Though the Masters were thankful not a single one truly trusted me. I do not know if it is possible to change the device without destroying it but for the thought alone know that I will ensure that even if the worst happens, you and yours will never be forced from my walls. After my sisters have been awakened and relocated here I will allow a team into the Heart Chamber so you may study the device that houses me, perhaps our people will be able to see a solution. Was there anything else you would like to know, Lady Elizabeth?”

Since there was nothing else truly pressing she ended the meeting, letting her team go to prepare for their week long mission.

The next morning the group of retainers beamed down to meet Elizabeth’s people.  A disgruntled Helia stood off to one side. Apparently she had been told under no uncertain terms that any further attempts to take the city would result in her death. Elizabeth hoped she wouldn’t try to use the fact that Rodney would be gone. Somehow she knew that the scientist was the only thing that was holding Alta in check in regards to the other Alteran.

Consus was all but bouncing from where he stood a step behind Rodney.  The man was clearly ecstatic at being reintroduced to Luned and the others as one of Rodney’s retainers.  The other surprised Elizabeth. With complaints that reached her where she stood above the gate room Dr. Ben Kavanagh entered the room like he wanted to be anywhere else.  There was a ripple of startled energy from the retainers.  Mona broke away to envelope Kavanagh in a huge hug with Rodney watching with an air of amusement.

Kavanagh jerked away, looking more than a little startled himself.  Then to her surprised he relaxed into the hug. “Thank fuck” Her muttered.  “I thought I was going nuts.”

“Custo, oh you are here.” Mona said reverently, “This is beyond anything I could have hoped. I didn’t even dream that you could have come back as well.”

“I have no real memories, just dreams to go. I likely will not be the man you lost.” He said to her far more gently than Elizabeth thought he could.

Mona only smiled, “That is alright, we shall learn if the man you are now can love me.”

As if that were some unspoken signal the entire group vanished.

Surprisingly the week passed with only a few minor incidents. Yes Lorne’s team brought back a plant sample that reacted weirdly with the air filters; but everyone was returned to their correct skin tone, eventually. On a side note: every Alteran on Atlantis turned uniform neon purple which was more than a little amusing.  And yes they actually had to put Helia into an induced coma to keep her from getting herself killed by pissing Alta off. But other than that there were no city wide emergencies. In addition it seemed that now that they had proved themselves to Alta she really wanted people to want to stay. There were reports from all over the city of people spontaneously finding their favorite music playing in their quarters and new alarms going off to make sure everyone stopped to eat or sleep.

When they received word that her team was on the way back Elizabeth could actually feel herself vibrating in excitement. 

The spicy smell filled the conference room and when the red light cleared she could see her people, surrounded by their retinue. Each held themselves just a tiny bit differently than they had the week before. Not to mention the changes in their clothing.

Colonel Sheppard had abandoned his BDU’s and uniform for armor the likes of which she had never truly seen before. Though it was similar to the armor of Izz and Din it was a rust colored leathery material.  Strange metallic bracers encircled his wrists to turn into fingerless gloves of the same leathery material. Throughout the entire outfit were glowing lines that Elizabeth could not see the reason for.

Teyla wore not leather at all. Instead she was wearing a flowing gown of delicate embroidery.  In her hair was a beautiful diadem. On earth, anything that beautiful would also be stiff as a board. If Teyla’s movement’s were anything to go by, however, the dress flowed like water around her.

Rodney looked the most familiar, since he was wearing almost the same things as the Alteran’s from the Tria. There were differences, though. The tunic was longer, down to his knees, and a dark navy blue with golden embroidery along the hem. The pants were the same neutral beige as the Alterans.

Ronon was wearing something that appeared a great deal like medieval breeches and a cotton shirt. All in all not that different from what he usually wore.

Before she could say a word Colonel Sheppard stepped forward, his eyes begging her to go along with whatever he was doing.  Deciding to allow it she made no attempt to move as Colonel Sheppard came to a stop in front of her. He bowed low, extending his head even farther to deliberately show the back of his neck. Her stood and said in a overly formal voice with hands clasped, “Leader Elizabeth Weir, I speak with voice of Hamanaptra and her people.  To you I pledge our might and accept you as our leader.”

Then he stepped back.  Teyla stepped forward next. The motions were different, as were the words but the meaning was the same. She was handing Elizabeth the reigns of leadership for the Lumerians. Elizabeth was actually touched since the woman in question was a fantastic leader in her own right.  Then Ronon did the same for Avalon.  Rodney did not step forward, likely because he had already recognized her as his leader before they had left.

At the end of the ceremony of words something relaxed.

“Sorry about that, Elizabeth” the Colonel said, “But without at least the abridge ceremony we were going to run into a bunch of problems.”

“No problem, though I would like to know what that was about.”

“You are our chosen leader, now that the words are spoken the rest of our people will look to you.” Ronon said shortly.

Mentally deciding she was going to deal with that later, and take time to freak out about the 200,000 extra people she had just gained, Elizabeth moved on. “I’m sure that you all will want to get changed into something more comfortable and each of you need to see Carson so I will stick to a short debrief now and I will follow up with each of you in the next few days.” She waited for each of them to acknowledge her before moving on. “ Now, The Sisters?”

“Each sister is awake, we will need to go back to help with the preparation for moving but all the cities should be able to be here within two months time. With the combined forces available the Wraith will be eradicated within a year.” A strange look crossed Teyla’s face as she said that. Longing and rage and hatred and deep unending sorrow all mixed into her features.

“I thought the fall of the cities predated the wraith? I mean…” Elizabeth huffed a sigh, “There is no way to say what I mean without sounding horribly callous.”

“You mean how even though the Wraith killed us last time this feels more personal that.” Rodney filled in wryly. Elizabeth winced. Rodney’s faced pinched with remembered horror. “The experiment done on the Irratus bug on what would become the Wraith home world was unacceptable to any system of ethics. The Alterans there were attempting to create a weapon that they could release to destroy the other three cities, Hamanaptra in particular.  They destabilized the Irratus DNA in hopes that they could create a parasite they could then introduce Hamanaptran DNA, a predator that would only hunt the Hamanaptrans and leave Alterans alone.  They could then release these parasites all over the galaxy and sit back, safe.  The Wraith as we knew them was not created by scientists, not directly. The genetic altering interacted with fetal cells in Crya’s womb, the beginnings of what would have been our child.”

Elizabeth could almost see where this was going and her hand rose to cover her mouth as Rodney’s voice faltered and fell away. Teyla was both the most and least affected, as the first to die but with the least amount of time to resolve what had become of them. She squeezed Rodney’s hand then took up the tale; the only sign that she was troubled was the way she leaned against Ronon.

“Our child was created using a machine Cato designed. It mixed all four of our DNA together. They were to be the first Pangaean to be born since the cities left Pangaea. Because of this the creature that killed me was able to use our Genetic material and birth from my corpse the first Wraith queen.  Our little girl became the originator of the Wraith. Every Wraith carries within it our DNA, our blood.”

The words trailed off again but nothing more needed to be said. The horror of the story soaked into the room. “I think that should be enough for today. Go get checked out.” Elizabeth’s voice was faint but she saw the relief passing though all of them. She could very well understand why Rodney could not tell her earlier and felt ashamed that she had pressed. 

As the crowd of people began to file out of the room Luned turned back, a kind smile still on her face. “Lady Elizabeth, we shall have to speak later.”

“About what?”

Luned seemed slightly surprised, “About choosing your own retainers, I will have a list prepared with attributes. You are our leader and must be protected.”

Despite the seriousness of the past conversations and the headache she knew was coming in the next few days. Elizabeth couldn’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was it. Man that took a long time. I still have a few ideas that I might want to work in at some point but this is the best stopping place. If I do continue you will likely see: The issues of integrating all these people into one, now that they all agree that Elizabeth is their leader. Earth’s reaction. Attempting to understand the device that is keeping Atlantis afloat and make changes to it so that everyone can communicate with the Sisters. Finally I am toying with how the destruction of the wraith will come about and if the Original Queen, the daughter of the AR1’s previous incarnations is still alive and if she is how they will deal with facing her.


End file.
